Goneril Frontline Eleven
Third Legionary Sergeant Goneril Frontline Eleven (created September 7th, 1420--) is an adventurer, war leader, and siege engine from Goneril City, Goneril. He is not cargo. Nor your personal mini-fridge/storage space/microwave/portable radio. Eleven was originally created as a tool of war by Northwest National Warforged Corporation in 1420 and purchased for 8,500 GAD$ by Barron Ganth for service in the Third Legion, in case Goneril ever went to war with Baldur over King's Reach during the Goneril Border Crisis. He was decommissioned in 1440, after serving twenty years, where he was repurposed as a farming implement and sold to a farm near Port Townsend for 2,300 GAD$. Appearance Being a medium-sized Warforged, Eleven is only 2 meters high and 205 kilograms heavy. He does not understand Imperial units and thus kindly (read: intimidatingly) asks everyone to convert to metric when talking to him, thank you. Made of steel and acadia wood, he is a lumbering bipedal machine layered with heavy-armoured plating. He wields an enormous lightning-tainted Zanbato blade on his back, and carries a ridiculous arsenal of gun weaponry - a veritable walking tank in long and close range situations. In addition to his primary weapon, he also now owns a Mirror Golem Zanbato (pillaged off a monster of the same name) that is used whenever he needs to reflect magical attacks. He is an old, old model (been out of production for decades) and thus does not look very modern. Do not mention it to him, he knows, and is not happy about it. Don't fuck with him. Eleven, though relatively tame, can become really scary. At least, he likes to think he can. Personality Though known as allied to the Chaotic Good side of things, Eleven tends to run into the fray of battle without really realizing whether it's a battle yet or not. He is usually quiet and obedient out of habit (and possibly because he's been programmed to be as such), but when not ordered around, he usually ends up intimidating inanimate objects to pass the boredom. When engaged in battle, single-minded bloodlust fills his head, and he rarely thinks of strategy as he pounds away at whatever enemy is in his way. Outside of battle, he tries to be nice to his teammates and hopes he's doing it right. When faced with horses or singing people, fuck thinking, he'll slice both with his enormous Zanbato, aptly known as the "horse slayer" blade. Under high-pressure diplomatic situations, Eleven has been known to break into an awkward robot dance and hope everything goes away. History To be told... In Eon Along with his companion Cicero Tiberius Shadolan, Eleven joined the party in Prospero when introduced to Ashra and Leilah Maloch by Ethan Dragonslayer. His strength and capabilities in battle quickly proved an asset to the party, easily outweighing the hassle of keeping him segregated from horses and bards. He was offered the post of Logistics Officer, and is still settling into his duties working out ship routes and various equipment requests. Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People Category:Artifacts